


Across The Ocean

by ace_writez



Series: Newtina Fandom Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Newtina Fandom Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writez/pseuds/ace_writez
Summary: Newtina Fandom Week 2020 prompt day 1: Newt, Tina, and their letters
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina Fandom Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Newtina Week 2020 #NewtinaWeek2020





	Across The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written in the Fantastic Beasts fandom before, so I thought writing a bunch of drabbles in a challenge week was a perfect start.   
> Letters are so fun and easy to write, and it's a great way to establish character voices. These are the letters Newt and Tina send each other just after they part. I may write more later

Dear Tina,

I have just arrived in London. The ferry was delayed and arrived quite late, but some Ministry of Magic representatives were waiting for me when I arrived. It is safe to say I am in trouble. Getting detained by two magical governments in the span of a week has been quite exhausting, I'm afraid. Luckily, my brother (have I mentioned him to you? If not he is 8 years my senior and is named Theseus. He is an Auror) is high up in the auror office so my punishment will not be too harsh. I will not be allowed to leave the country until my book is finished and has been released. I suppose the ministry thinks that is a suitable amount of time. In reality, they have given me the motivation to finish it sooner  ~~ so I can come visit you ~~ .

The creatures are all okay, a little upset about not being let out on the ferry but otherwise content. The rope trick you suggested worked a charm, thank you. I intend to build them all better habitats once I secure myself an apartment. I know I cannot tell you about any illegal extension charms I may or may not be using, so I'll leave it at that. Oh, the Niffler seemed to have a curious bronze comb with him when I arrived in London- is it perhaps yours? I do not recognize it and there is nowhere else he could have picked it up.

The manuscript is near finished, I'd very much like to redo some of the sketches, some of them are ghastly. But some information I'm including on obscuruses must be updated. I have been introduced to my publisher, he is quite a short wizard who has "no time for funny business," as he puts it. I fear we will not get on so well.

~~ I miss you every moment Tina, ~~

Sincerely,

Newt

P.S. the owl I sent is named Percy. He enjoys fish, especially tuna if you would like to give him a treat

\---

Newt

I'm so glad to hear you arrived safely. Less so to hear that you are in trouble, again. I thought I told you to stay out of it? That aside, your travel ban is not so bad. I hear Britain is gorgeous this time of year, and you will be busy so no doubt the time will fly by. (You mentioned your brother once, but I had no idea he was an Auror! I may have seen him before at a meeting or gala. What a coincidence!)

The comb you mentioned is probably Queenie's! She has a dozen of them, she likely won't miss it, but since you can't leave the country, perhaps I'll come and visit to see your apartments and the creatures. Life has been quite boring without them wreaking havoc. Speaking of, where are you staying while you search? I heard there are lots of wizarding communities in Britain. There are none in America, we stay spread out and undercover.

Your drawings must not be too bad, you are a man of many talents. You are very observant too, I imagine your drawings are very detailed, which is perfect for an educational book. 

It has quieted down at MACUSA after you left. The paperwork after Grindelwald's capture is done, and the entire Investigative team can take a much needed break. The real Percival Graves was found alive and quite beat up in his apartment, but last I heard he seems to be making a quick recovery in the hospital. Credence has left his mark on MACUSA, the Office for Magical Relations and Education is reviewing its procedures on no-maj born children to prevent other obscurials from forming.

I cannot stop thinking about Credence and the unjust way he died. I have been talking to Queenie about it, but she wasn't there and can't fully understand. I know you will. 

Percy has been very well behaved. Queenie and I can't keep owls in the apartment lest they are heard by our muggle neighbours, but Percy was quiet and calm. He is quite beautiful, and we got some tuna just for him. 

I await your next letter eagerly,

Tina

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me at fantastic-beasts on tumblr if you wanna come chat :)


End file.
